Musically Inspired
by sevvyboy1fangirl
Summary: A series of Harry Potter drabbles based off of Katy Perry songs. Please Review! No Flames! gay content, if you dont like then dont read. Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter or any of the quotes from Katy Perry's songs that I have quoted.
1. Chapter 1: Roar

AN: this is the first of many chapters for the Katy Perry based harry potter drabbles. I was hit with inspiration after realizing I could relate a lot of Katy Perry songs to harry potter or harry potter fanfiction. so here we go. hope you enjoy, no flames and please review, I would love to know what you think.

Chapter 1: Roar

("I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath  
Scared to rock the boat and make a mess  
So I sat quietly, agreed politely")

Harry was tending the garden of Number 4 Privet Dr. when all of a sudden a shadow loomed over him. Feeling dread pool in his stomach, Harry gulped an d turned around to face hi red faced uncle.

"Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked, trying to make it not sound like a question.

"Boy, what did I say about the list of chores I gave you this morning?" the walrus of a man asked his terrified nine-year-old nephew.

"That they all needed to be finished by the time you got home from work."

"And are they?"

"I'm on the last one, which isn't finished yet, so n-no Uncle Vernon." Harry stuttered, trembling.

"Exactly." Vernon sneered at him, grabbing him by a tuft of hair and dragging him into the house. Unlocking the door of the cupboard under the stairs, the huge man threw the small boy into the tiny space forcefully. "Why am I punishing you Freak?" Vernon screamed at Harry.

"Because I'm a freak and freak's that disobey orders deserve to be punished." Harry recited brokenly.

"Exactly you worthless lump." And with that, Harry's uncle slammed the small door and locked it.

("I guess that I forgot I had a choice  
I let you push me past the breaking point  
I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything")

Harry sat on the living room floor, scrubbing away at the carpet attempting to get a particularly nasty wine stain out of it. Suddenly Dudley came thumping around the corner, hollering about being a cowboy. So caught up in his charade that he knocked over a vase on one of the end tables, causing it to smash into hundreds o tiny pieces.

"What happened duddykins?" Petunia asked as she came around the corner, taking in the shards on the floor.

"The freak did it!" Dudley cried, pointing his chubby hand in Harry's direction, giving harry an evil smirk when his mother wasn't looking.

"How dare you, you disgusting whelp!" She yelled at Harry, coming over to him and back handing him across the face. "Pick it up at once boy, just you wait till your uncle hears of this Freak."

After she left, Harry started picking up piece after piece of broken vase. Silent tears made their way down the boy's face as he did his task, the weight of the upcoming beating he would receive from his uncle making his heart heavy.

("You held me down, but I got up  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, you hear that sound")

Harry struggled under Dudley's weight as he was pinned to the ground by his cousin. He felt his chest buckling under the strain. Raising his hands, Harry wiggled them around in front of Dudley.

"Don't make me use my freakishness on you, I'll do it!" Harry threatened. Thee result was immediate. Dudley launched himself away from his smaller cousin, finally allowing Harry to breath.

Looking down at his hands, Harry smiled. Even if he was a freak because of his freakishness maybe it wasn't all bad.

("Now I'm floating like a butterfly  
Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes  
I went from zero, to my own hero")


	2. Chapter 2: I Kissed A Girl

Chapter 3: I Kissed A Girl

("This was never the way I planned, not my intention.  
I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion  
It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on.  
I'm curious for you, caught my attention.")

Gryffindor had won the Quidditch Cup and so the tower was booming as the house had one of their infamous parties. Seamus and Dean had smuggled some firewhiskey in from somewhere and Harry had managed to get tons of food from the kitchens. Music was blaring, people were dancing, and friends were laughing and chatting.

Hermione had taken a couple drinks, letting the good atmosphere and alcohol loosen her up. She was pleasantly buzzed and feeling daring. So when she saw Ginny dancing fluently and beautifully by herself on the dance floor she couldn't help herself. She was drawn to the sexual energy emanating from the redhead.

("Us girls we are so magical,  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable.  
Hard to resist, so touchable.  
Too good to deny it.")

When she was in front of the younger girl and she saw her full shiny lips she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to kiss her, she wondered what the boy's side of kissing was like. She leaned in and found out.

("I kissed a girl and I liked it,  
the taste of her cherry chapstick.  
I kissed a girl just to try it,  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.  
It felt so wrong,  
it felt so right.  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight.")


	3. Chapter 3: Part Of Me

Chapter 3: Part Of Me

* * *

("Days like this I want to drive away

Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade

'Cause you chewed me up and spit me out

Like I was poison in your mouth

You took my light, you drained me down

But that was then and this is now")

"You're a bloody poof!"

As Seamus' voice rang out in the Great Hall, Harry's heart stopped. Everyone's eyes were on him and he knew that this was the start of yet another year where he was hated for something he had no control over. As Harry turned his head to look pleadingly at his two best friends, Ron's glare caught his attention. His accusing gaze pierced Harry's heart, tears now threatening to leak out of his eyes.

"Is it true?! Are you really gay!?" Ron yelled at him, his face turning from red to purple and back again. Harry's widening eyes and silence seemed to fuel his anger. "I've shared a room with you for years! That's disgusting!"

"But, Ron. I-I'm still the same person." Harry defended feebly.

"You're a freak!" Ron screamed at him, causing Harry to flinch away.

("This is the part of me

That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

This is the part of me

That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

Throw your sticks and your stones,

Throw your bombs and your blows

But you're not gonna break my soul

This is the part of me

That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no")

Looking around the hall and seeing more glares pointed his way than accepting looks, Harry seemed to gain a calm air about him.

"Well if that's how you feel then I don't need someone like you in my life. Anyone who doesn't share his opinion?" Harry asked, addressing the hall.

("I just wanna throw my phone away

Find out who is really there for me")

Luna stepped forward, as did Neville and Dean. Surprising the rest of the Hall, Draco and Severus did as well, making their way to stand with the others. Looking at Hermione, Harry was disappointed to see an ashamed look flash across her face as she looked away from him.

(" 'Cause you ripped me off, your love was cheap

Was always tearing at the seams

I fell deep, and you let me down

But that was then and this is now

Now look at me")

Ron sneered at the small group, a couple other bold haters following his example.

("Now look at me I'm sparkling

A firework, a dancing flame

You won't ever put me out again

I'm glowin', oh, whoa")

"Well, seeing as so many of you feel this way then I see no reason to save any of you. Have fun trying to defeat both me and Voldemort. You've dug your own graves." Harry spat out, then turning to his group of supporters he addressed them. "Are you with me?"

"Of course Harry, after this there's no way I would stand among these people." Neville said in a rare show of anger.

"I've always stood behind you Harry." Luna said dreamily.

"Alright, then let's go. Why not put a show on first, eh?" Harry smirked.

("This is the part of me

That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

This is the part of me

That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

Throw your sticks and your stones,

Throw your bombs and your blows

But you're not gonna break my soul

This is the part of me

That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no")

Turning around, Harry took the few steps it took to get to Draco. Grabbing the blond around the waist, he leaned forward, the slytherin meeting him halfway in a searing kiss. The Hall broke out in cries of anger, disgust, and shock, though all of them had no affect on the couple. As the pair separated, Harry turned to the onlookers.

"Have fun dying knowing it's all your faults, maggots."

And with that Harry grabbed his supporters' hands with his free hand, and turned on the spot, disappearing on the spot, along with his friends.


End file.
